Cendrillon
by Arakiell
Summary: Cendrillon, ou la vie rêvée d'une jeune fille laquelle va rencontrer le beau Prince Charmant... Enfin, c'est ainsi que les choses auraient dues se produire, sauf que...
Bonjour à tous…

Dans la série : Les nouveaux Contes d'Arakïell, je vous propose Cendrillon, ou une version pas très comme il faut du célèbre conte de Charles Perrault. Il va de soi que je me suis bien lâchée comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, à présent , avec mes personnages !

Bonne lecture…

Cendrillon

Ou la vraie histoire de la Mie du Prinçouille

qui n'avait rien de charmant…

Il était une fois…un gentilhomme qui épousa en secondes noces, une femme la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vu …*

Il allait sans dire, que la mariée n'en avait qu'après le joli magot, gardé bien au chaud, par son mari pâlot. Cette femme charmante, aux dents longues et aux manières rustres, se pensait ainsi à l'apogée du bon goût, tout comme ses deux fifilles aussi laides que des poux.

De son côté, le mari était le « **_papounet_** » d'une jolie jeune fille en fleur nommée Cendrillon, dont la beauté la parait de tous les honneurs…du moins dans ses rêves, car la méchante belle-mère, pris soin de briser ses chimères.

Dès qu'elle mit son gros pied dans la maisonnée de son mari en y faisant grand bruit, la gourgandine se mua en gredine et sa beauté vulgaire affola le mari qui prit pour acquis, le malheur contemplé à ses heures.

Cendrillon devint le souffre-douleur de ses nouvelles sœurs. Ses tâches furent de satisfaire les deux « **_potaches_** » lesquelles ne manquaient jamais, de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Une fois terminé son ouvrage, la pauvre petite, asseyait son séant sur les cendres, réchauffant ainsi sa petite vie bien ternie par tous les interdits dont elle était lotie.

L'aînée la surnommait **_Culcendron_** * mais elle finit par écouter sa cadette et la nomma Cendrillon afin que cela soit plus correct !

Dès le jour levé, les corvées abondaient et quand celles-ci parvenaient à être finies, les deux boucans semaient au vent leurs paroles mielleuses qui faisaient d'elles de belles gueuses :

Gwendoline : Ma sœur, tes travaux te mènent-ils au bonheur ? Alors, pour acquérir plus de savoir-faire, je te conseille de me satisfaire. Vas-donc m'acheter une nouvelle paire de souliers jolis, quand les tiens seront toujours ternis ! Sans doute pourras-tu t'y mirer ?

Alphonsine : Ô ma sœur, votre candeur fait mon bonheur ! Cendrillon, hâte-toi, et ne me fait pas répéter deux fois, ce que tu entends de moi !

Et la jeune fille, un peu morose, par le vécu de toutes ces vilaines choses, montait dans sa chambre, et déclamait en prose, sa tristesse depuis longtemps éclose.

Voici qu'un jour, il arriva au Prince de se dire qu'un petit bal ne lui ferait pas de mal, et hop, les invitations, comme par magie, atterrirent dans tous les logis. Les deux boucans furent ravis, mais Cendrillon…Ô que non !

Les deux péronnelles et leur mère maquerelle…euh leur mère naturelle, parlèrent chiffon tout du long. L'aînée confia à la cadette :

Gwendoline : Moi, je mettrai mon habit de velours rouge et ma garniture d'Angleterre !*

Ce à quoi, la cadette répondit :

Alphonsine : Moi je n'aurai que ma jupe ordinaire mais en récompense, je mettrai mon manteau à fleurs d'or et ma barrière de diamants qui n'est pas des plus indifférentes !*

La maman des deux boucans, sourit comme une madone, qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air…

La mamounette : Et toi, Cendrillon, iras-tu parée de tes haillons ?

Cendrillon : Oh que nenni ! Ce n'est point un endroit pour moi et l'on me jetterait la pierre d'y paraitre !

Gwendoline : Tu as raison ! Que ferait-on d'un Culcendron !

Et les trois grâces, pouffèrent comme des crasses. Elles s'en allèrent en cœur la laissant se noyer dans ses pleurs.

L'on dépensa beaucoup pour tenter de combler les disgrâces de ces demoiselles, puis, le jour J Cendrillon coiffât sagement, les tignasses de leurs sœurs « feignasses ». C'est qu'elle avait un cœur notre petite Cendrillon, tout trognon, contrairement à ses deux sœurs qui ne possédaient aucune valeur. Une fois apprêtées, elles partirent toutes joyeuses vers le palais du Prince, dans un carrosse flambant neuf, que son paternel mettrait dix ans à rembourser pour peu que la vie lui octroierait la chance de tenir la distance !

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'en aillent, Cendrillon offrit moult sourires avant de s'effondrer sur son lit en poussant des hauts cris. Elle pleura si fort, que sa marraine, la bonne fée, Aliénor, finit par arriver armée de sa bonne volonté, mais la pauvrette trainait une « gripette » à contaminer cette jolie fillette. L'idée lui vint alors d'appeler en renfort celle que tous réclamaient lorsqu'ils déclaraient forfait : Chaperon Rose et ses petons tous roses :

Aliénor : Ma petiote, je n'entre pas pour ne point abîmer ta santé, mais je t'envoie l'une de mes poupées préférées…à plus…atchoum ! A plus tard !

Et la fée disparut aussi vite que sa petite vertu.

Sur le sentier du Bois Joli, se promenait un fessier emprisonné dans une camisole à rendre folle les pimprenelles frivoles…Chaperon Rose armée de sa prose, en fine virtuose, déclamait sa poésie si jolie :

Chaperon Rose : **_Coucou tous mes petits couillus !_**

 **** ** _Montrez le bout de vos…roseaux pointus !_**

 **** ** _Me voici me voilà, prête à vous faire fantasmer_**

 **** ** _Et rêver,_**

 **** ** _Et travailler de vos poignets…_**

Aidée de cette adorable comptine, surgit les belles intentions de notre Chaperon. Tous ses amis pourvus de belles sphères rondes, sortirent des sous-bois et lui firent une ronde. Il le valait bien ce petit lot bien chaud :

: Oh petits choux ! Comme vous êtes doux, avec moi et avec Têti et Têta ! Je m'en allai moi et mon soleil emprisonné, chez la filleule de la bonne fée Aliénor, laquelle a attrapé la grippe et se fait fort de ne point la refiler à sa petite protégée. Je pars en mission chez cette petitoune, me tiendrez-vous les pougnes (poignets) pour avancer sur ce chemin serein ?

Et de sortir du Bois Joli, Mic Mac, le lutin véreux toujours aussi mielleux, le magicien Alachnÿ le Magnifique, toujours prêt à jouer de sa baguette magique, son gros tas de chat Matouba, Chaperon Rouge la petite cousine peu farouche etPrince Charmant me direz-vous ? Eh bien il tenait le grand rôle de sa vie dans le château de son papounet, aux aguets pour pécho le petit lot qui réchaufferait, son grand lit et satisferait son considérable appétit :

: Eh ! Salut la cousine ! Toujours prête pour une combine ? Tu sais fourrer tes attributs là où ils seront connus et reconnus et sans doute dépourvus de tous les petits bouts de tissus posés dessus !

: Nous sommes de la même famille petite cousine. Aussi connais-tu avec sagesse le but précis de mes petites fesses !

Mic Mac : Eh la frangine, fais voir ta culotte ! Quèque tu portes aujourd'hui ?

: Un nouveau modèle de la collection de Kirl Legorfol, avec lui la fête est plus folle ! C'est une culotte de latex, fort complexe, garni de volants qui ne s'écrase point lorsque je suis sur mon solex. Et j'ai poussé la folie, jusqu'à agrémenter, ces petits frous frous de clochettes bien jolies qui tintent joyeusement lorsque mon popotin se remue avec entrain. Ecoutez donc !

Et la voici baissée, montrant son beau fessier en remuant savamment ses deux rondeurs avec bonheur. Tintinnabulantes, les petites clochettes émettent une douce musiquette. Que c'est chouette !

Le magicien laisse exploser sa prose en apothéose :

Alachnÿ : **_Mortecouille !_** Qu'il me soit permis de faire tinter ces grelots de ma baguette bien faite où je meurs sur l'instant d'une apoplexie bien sentie ! Petite péronnelle, venez donc que nous dansassions, à fond, une ritournelle à deux temps, une debout, une à genoux. Souffler dans ma trompette un air de fête !

: Doucement le vioque, nous pettes pas tes breloques !

: A personne je ne laisserai le soin de ternir le son de mes grelots mignons.

Matouba : Mon Maître est toqué de tes rondeurs bien tournées, ou ne l'est-il point ?

Alachnÿ : Toi, va -t'en donc chasser les souris, gros tas fainéant et aigris !

: Taratata, petites gens de peu de foi ! Partons vite vite, à la rescousse de la petite. Emprisonnée dans ses tourments, Cendrillon nous attend impatiemment.

Et la voici balançant son boule sous la houle de ce mouvement qu'elle adore imprimer avec respect sur ses rondeurs innées…un coup à droite, un coup à gauche…tout ceci avec respect !

Le grand méchant loup, le poil tout hérissé, la regarde partir sans languir. Il la reverra, c'est sûr, mais pour lui ce sera dur. Il en est satisfait, c'est l'effet qu'elle lui fait.

Mais voici qu'au loin apparait le manoir de Cendrillon, et cela ravit Chaperon. Devant la porte, elle toque :

: Toc, toc et retoc ! Ouh, cette porte n'est point mastoc !

Un petit nez tout propret, enfin, après s'être essuyé sur la manche blanche, qui du coup ne l'est plus, Cendrillon, toute mignonne, laisse entrer la friponne :

: Coucou la choupinette ! Me voilà, me voici, moi et mes amis, pour te venir en aide et t'apporter le remède qui manque à ta vie, alors souris, petite belette bien faite !

Cendrillon, toute étonnée par ce joyeux comité, raconte à qui veut l'entendre, ses malheurs et ce à quoi elle peut prétendre…hélas, pas à grand-chose, mais Chaperon, veille à conserver l'osmose :

: Petitoune, nous allons t'aider à te rendre au bal, c'est un moindre mal ! Voyons ce qu'avait prévu pour toi, Aliénor parmi tous ses trésors ?

Et hop…une robe apparut ! Quel vêtement ignorant…ignorant les derniers goûts de la mode, celle qui vient par épisode. Manche à ballons, couleur guimauve, satin ivoire…quel déboire !

Chaperon poussa les hauts cris, telle une petite souris la queue aplatie par une tapette ! Quelle bougnette !

: Ouuuhh la, la, nous allons changer tout ça !

: Ouais ! Ras la moulette la robette !

: Veux-tu te taire, petite impertinente à la langue pendante ?

Mic Mac : Pends-là de mon côté la fillette…je veux bien en faire tripette.

: Cales toi-là derrière l'oreille, et veille !

Alachnÿ : Que tout ceci est charmant ! Nous discutons comme des…

: Pions, sur l'échiquier du bon goût et du bien penser.

Matouba : Je pense comme cela ou ne le pense pas ?

Alachnÿ : Tais-toi gros tas !

Et voici Chaperon, toute heureuse de dispenser ses connaissances en matière de mode et faire abstraction de la décence quand elle souhaiterait tant mettre Cendrillon en avant. Un décolleté plongeant fut proposé, sous le regard affuté des mâles comblés :

Cendrillon : Je crains que cela ne soit trop échancré…je ne suis pas bien achalandé….

: Ouaip ! Il lui faudrait des roploplos comme ceux dont je rêve et qui sont forts beaux.

: Taratata ! Ma petite cousine, Cendrillon, ne mange pas de ce quignon là !

: Elle a bien tort, parce que le Prince Charmant, en deviendrait galant et lui lècherait les bottes avant de s'attaquer à son…

: Veux-tu bien te taire, petite pimprenelle ?

Alachnÿ : J'ai hâte de voir grandir cette coquine, qui, à juste titre, reprendra votre titre. Elle en fera lever des trépieds et pas que pour parler. Elle mettra le feu aux entrejambes !

: Ouaip ! Le feu aux roustons, j'leur mettrai à ces couillons !

: Adorable coquine que d'un signe je désigne comme ma digne cousine !

Cendrillon : Il me faut des chaussures, et un carrosse et des chevaux…

: Et oh, le veau !

Alachnÿ : Je m'occupe de ces détails, si vous m'invitez à faire ripaille.

Cendrillon : Mais je n'ai rien cuisiné ?

: Quelle dindonne ! On veut taper l'incruste et s'en mettre plein la panse comme des rustres.

: Nous entrerons comme des rois, grâce à mon croupion comme passe-droit !

Mic Mac : Voili, voilà !

Et en chantant, et en dansant, les compères, accompagnèrent Chaperon dans ses intentions de rendre ce petit lot mignon. Bijoux, robe, bas, jupon et chignon, tout fut mignon et plut aux garçons ce qui, gageons, était preuve de succès fécond !

Alachnÿ, le magicien, fouilla le jardin, à la recherche d'une citrouille :

Alachnÿ : Où trouver cette foutue citrouille, **_mortecouille_**! Ah en voici une, que, sans rancune, je propose d'en faire la métamorphose !

Et hop, un joli carrosse dans lequel rouler sa bosse. Puis il dénicha la souricière et y trouva six…euh, cinq souris bien dodues, la sixième se trouvait entre les quenottes pointus de son gros tas de chat Matouba :

Alachnÿ : Corniaud de chat ! La prochaine fois, je t'éviscère et te laisse pourrir au soleil, te faire piquer par les abeilles !

Matouba : Graaaouhh, m'en fou ou pas ?

Un coup de pied mit fin au envies de rébellion de ce gros chaton.

Dans la ratière tressautait encore une moitié de rat…Matouba était encore passé par là !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Saleté de chat ! Bon, nous ferons de ce bout de rongeur un cocher nain. Quel dur labeur ! Et que personne n'y trouve rien à redire ou je jouerai avec vous comme sur un champ de tir.

Dans un silence religieux, le nain prit place sur le carrosse. Quelle fière allure cette demi-portion !

Et les voici partit vers le paradis promis….enfin à ce qui fut dit.

Bringuebalés à l'intérieur du carrosse mené grand train par le nain nommé Carabosse, les amis de Chaperon firent des bonds. C'est qu'il savait les mener d'une main de maître ses chevaux le corniaud !

Une fois stoppé, tous descendirent et Mic Mac s'en alla vomir devant le château. Deux gardes forts bien armés s'avancèrent vers cette assemblée bigarrée :

: Toc, toc et retoc mes mignonets !

Aussitôt, les gardes, par mégarde, laissèrent tomber leurs armes déposant les leurs, face au bonheur d'admirer un aussi joli petit lot bien campé sur ses petons :

Garde : Bonsoir Damoiselle bien belle.

: Oh, que vous êtes choux ! Bien armé de ce côté-ci de ma vue, du moins à ce que j'ai aperçu de vos pantalons bien tendus, ce qui aurait le mérite de donner des leçons aux vantards lesquels se montrent couard quand il s'agit d'actionner ces petits pistolets.

Garde : C'est que, ma jolie, le petit bout grandit dès que l'on vous sourit.

: Qu'il ne se gêne point et atteigne des sommets, je verrai bien si d'une caresse appuyée, je pourrai les faire s'envoler. Voici de quoi il s'agit, petits polissons gentils. Nous avons une Princesse bien belle, laquelle souhaiterait goûter de Son Altesse !

Cendrillon : Oh, mais…

: Quoi ? Tu vas y passer non ? Alors autant savourer le plat qui se présentera devant toi.

Garde : Le prince nous prévenons, de ce pas, et souhaitons ne point vous faire passer de vie à trépas, par une attente trop longue.

: C'est trop roudoudou, et pour la peine, voici une petite fredaine que je me sens en veine de vous chanter avec succès.

Et la belle tournoya, fit voler ses jupons, dévoila sa culotte à frou frou et fit sonner ses grelots :

: **_Drelin, drelin…cela sonne bien !_**

 **** ** _Drelin, drelin, venez sonnez le tocsin,_**

 **** ** _De vos cœurs qui, par malheur,_**

 **** ** _S'en iront vers d'autres cieux,_**

 **** ** _Tout comme vos jus doucereux !_**

Tout ceci fut tant et si bien chanté, que bientôt, la foule se massa sur le parvis et vint admirer la culotte rose de Chaperon Rose !

Prince Charmant, montra, enfin, le bout…de son sceptre et la bobine qui surmontait le tout :

Prince : Ma mie Chaperon ! Toujours aussi trognon ! Oh, mais que vois-je…une princesse tout en finesse ?

Cendrillon, poussée par Chaperon Rouge, faillit s'affaler sur Prince Charmant. Un rien la retint, mais du bout de ses doigts, elle effleura, Ô stupeur, le bâton princier bien levé.

Chaperon, essoufflée, vint se coller contre son Prinçounet :

: Je te la confie et ne va pas la mettre tout de suite dans ton lit !

Prince : Vous me connaissez ma mie.

: Justement ! Prends un peu le temps, au lieu de vouloir déjà la dévorer, sans la peler.

Prince : Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour la faire ramper à mes pieds sitôt mon intérêt pour elle dévoilé.

Et le voici entrant avec, à son bras, la plus jolie Princesse qu'on eut jamais vu. Quelle liesse !

Les musiciens cessèrent de jouer, les danseurs de danser et les dames plissèrent les yeux, envieuses et tapant du pied de colère envers cette drôlesse qui mouchait toutes ces gueuses.

Prince n'en finissait plus de lui faire les yeux doux, lui qui rêvait de la basculer avec joie, sur ses jolis draps de soie.

Chaperon Rose, armée de sa jolie prose, avait bien ordonné à sa petite poupée, de ne point dépasser l'heure fatidique de Minuit, tac tic. Ce n'était point farfelu puisqu'il était question de se retrouver cul nu si cette limite était franchie sans repenti. Et la voici partit vers ces frontières au goût de paradis.

A minuit moins le quart, révérence elle fit, avant de s'évanouir dans la nature sans fioriture.

Elle rentra aussitôt dans son logis et fit semblant de faire dodo lorsque les deux boucans firent irruption dans la maison :

Gwendoline : Tu ne devineras jamais …

Cendrillon : Quoi donc, mes bonnes sœurs ?

Alphonsine : Il s'est montré ce soir, la plus belle des Princesse ! Elle dansait, elle parlait avec tant de délicatesse ! Le Prince n'en avait que pour elle et lui chantait la ritournelle. Demain soir, elle reviendra toucher le pompon de ce jeune garçon !

Cendrillon : Ô ma sœur, souhaiteriez-vous faire mon bonheur et me prêter votre habit jaune afin que je puisse, moi aussi, connaitre cette Princesse que vous dites fort bonne ?

Gwendoline : Prêter mon habit à une souillon aussi couillon ? Fallut-il que je sois bien folle pour accepter cette faribole !

Et elles partirent se déposséder de tous leurs artifices. La fin de la nuit n'y serait pas de trop, pour ôter tout ce qu'elles portaient en trop.

Le lendemain, les deux vilains poux montrèrent, à nouveau, leurs ganaches de potaches.

Comme la première fois, la Princesse rayonna de son minois et tous l'admirèrent avec joie, mais aux premiers coups de minuit, la belle s'enfuit.

Dans sa hâte, elle perdit sa pantoufle de verre et fut un peu vénère !

Prinçouille, ne put la rattraper l'andouille, mais il garda contre son cœur, le soulier du bonheur.

L'on demanda aux gardes s'ils avaient vu sortir une Princesse, mais il fut répondu que seule une paysanne, fort mal vêtue, avait montré sa tête chevelue.

Cendrillon arriva chez elle, comme une folle pucelle. Le cocher nain finit dans la gueule de Matouba, les souris s'enfuirent à la vue du gros tas, et la citrouille fut piétinée par un magicien saoul comme un polonais accompagné de Chaperon Rouge, laquelle n'y était pas allée de main morte sur le rouge !

Quelle épopée dantesque quand on souhaite faire des arabesques de ses atouts et courir le guilledou !

Un peu plus tard, les deux boucans, revinrent toutes excitées de ce qu'elles avaient à raconter. La Princesse s'était volatilisée net, quelle bébête, et le Prince avait sourit toute la nuit devant cette chaussure qu'il ne voulut point jeter aux ordures.

Sans doute était-il amoureux, pensèrent-elles, ces chamelles !

Et pour une fois, elles dirent vrai, ce qui fut étonnant de la part de ces deux boucans !

A son de trompe, le roi fit divulguer la nouvelle par laquelle devait se dévoiler la belle en chaussant la précieuse pantoufle de verre qui serait présentée à chaque jeune fille, et ce ne serait point des chimères.

On commença par les chausser aux Princesses, puis aux Duchesses, puis aux Marquises…

Aucun de ces pieds-là n'en fut digne, et l'on persista à chercher les doigts de pieds, capable d'y entrer.

Chaperon Rose et ses troubadours, vinrent par la grande porte y frapper à leur tour au son du tambour.

: Toc, toc et retoc ! Coucou…..c'est moi !

L'on ouvrit de surcroit à cette poupée en joie qui s'approcha des deux boucans à la tête de flan :

: Ouh là….oh que nenni ! Je ne pourrai le nier, vous n'êtes point jolies, tout juste polies et encore faut-il être affaibli pour se sentir conquis !

Mic Mac : Bien dit !

La petite Chaperon Rouge qui avait oublié de tenir sa langue, la laissa prendre ses aises…balèze !

: Quelle boule….fous ta cagoule !

Gwendoline se fâcha tout rouge devant Chaperon Rouge :

Gwendoline : Sale petit trognon de Chaperon !

: Va t'acheter une vie, petite tête pourrie !

Alachnÿ : Quelle charmante enfant ! J'en reste sur mon séant.

Et le magicien le posa avec fracas sur un fauteuil de guingois qui, sous son poids, céda.

Chaperon Rose, ravit, rit comme une petite souris faisant virevolter ses dessous de latex. So sex !

Mic Mac jetait des gravillons sur le ganachon de l'autre tête de melon d'Alphonsine, laquelle maudissait sa cousine, Francine d'avoir laissé entrer cette communauté de traînes savates, qui prenaient leurs aises en posant, sur la table, leurs pénates.

Le gentilhomme de la cour, précisa, que toutes les jeunes filles étaient en droit d'essayer le soulier. D'ailleurs, cette pimprenelle était fort belle…pourquoi ne tenterait-elle point sa chance ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Il se courba, présenta la chaussure et le petit peton s'introduisit comme une petite souris dans son trou joli.

Et pour parfaire cette affaire, Cendrillon sortit de sa poche, l'autre « **godioche** » et para ses deux pieds de bien jolis parures. Ce fut de bon augure !

Chaperon Rouge mit le feu dans la maisonnée :

: Peaux d'glands ! Bien fait pour vous ! Elle vous mettra au trou, les deux poux !

Mic Mac : Ouaip ! Et j'viendrai vous balancer des crachats avec joie.

Chaperon Rose, minaudait dans son coin, accentuant les ardeurs du gentilhomme, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme !

Tout en dansant, tout en chantant, tout en remuant son popotin, la belle annonça fièrement, d'un ton hautain :

: Et bien la voici, la voilà votre Principessa ! Allez, zou, je l'emmène elle et ses dessous tous doux, se présenter devant le Prince, lequel devrait trouver ce qui la coince.

: Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des deux souillons couillons ?

Cendrillon : Les marier à des Ducs nous le pourrions ?

: Mais qu'elle est…

: Taratata, ma cousinette, point de « blaguounette ». Partons de ce pas chez Prince lequel attend sur sa béquille de lancer ses boules dans le jeu de quilles.

Matouba : Boules a-t-il, ou n'a-t-il pas ?

: Une belle paire crois-moi !

Mic Mac : Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?

: Les yeux sont pas faits pour les gueux !

Mic Mac : T'es encore plus roublarde que moi, petite clocharde !

: Quand vous aurez fini, nous pourrons nous hâter « de faire le lit ».

Mic Mac : M'est avis qu'il aura pas besoin des draps pour la faire chanter à grande voix !

Gwendoline : Quelle dommage pour moi…j'aurai su le faire passer de vie à trépas, avec mes connaissances à moi !

Mic Mac : Oublie la vie, le trépas c'était directos, et il l'aurait eu dans l'os !

: Voili, voilà, allons de ce pas vers le bonheur du roi et son fils le prince, le numéro un de la « décoince » !

Et les voici partit dans le carrosse choisit par le gentilhomme du château joli, et là, point de nabot pour faire vomir tripes et boyaux. Le roi fut enchanté, la reine enthousiasmée et Prince préparait son pistolet !

Une grande fête fut donnée, pleins de gâteaux furent préparés et les estomacs furent récompensés.

Un grand mariage, en grande pompe, scella les accords de ces deux êtres en or. L'on dansa, l'on mangea et l'on cancana sur les futurs exploits d'un Prince aux abois, n'en pouvant plus de retenir tous ses soupirs.

Cela était sûr, la véritable fête serait entre les draps, et le feu d'artifice promettait de la mettre au supplice, mais avant cela, et pour la dernière fois, Chaperon Rose prit soin d'offrir sa prose au Prince de la loose :

: As-tu bien préparé ton petit pistolet ?

Prince : Pour sûr, elle va adorer s'en servir jusqu'à plaisir.

: Mais la petite est innocente et il lui faudra de la douceur pour la diriger vers le bonheur.

Prince : Ma mie, il est bien dans mes intentions de la porter au pinacle de l'adoration.

: Alors soit, rends-là heureuse petit **_pervertico_** avec ton asticot. Je reviendrai foi de Chaperon, faire avec toi le tour de la question.

Et la voici repartit vers la mie du Prince alanguie :

: Alors ma petite Cendrillon…prête pour le marathon ?

Cendrillon : Devrais-je courir pour lui faire plaisir ?

: Oh tu ne sais point comme il peut être coquin. Il te faudra toujours faire courir les mâles si tu tiens à obtenir d'eux leurs attentions animales. A part cela, que sais-tu de l'amour, petite poupée glamour ?

Cendrillon : Je l'aiiiiiiiiiime !

: Ah oui, mais sinon ?

Cendrillon : Il est beau, il est riche et je l'aiiiiiiiiiiime !

: Bien, tu n'as pas perdu de vue que ses bourses sont bien pleines, ne restes qu'à les vider avec toute ta fougue innée. Sors-lui le grand jeu d'un ton doucereux et tu auras gagné le gros lot avec brio.

Cendrillon : Je le rendrai heureux et puis riche de son enseignement, il me fera tous pleins d'enfants.

: Ouh là ! Ne compte pas qu'il demeure dans les couches ou il y a fort à parier que plus jamais il ne te touche. Un bonhomme doit garder sa liberté si la paix des ménages veut exister. Je me chargerai à mes heures de le remettre sur le chemin du bonheur.

Cendrillon : Oh, vous êtes si gentille !

: Et aussi coquine et taquine, et blondine, mais point crétine. Voilà ma choupette, je te laisse à ses rouflaquettes.

Et la voici partit en trottinant rejoindre ses amis, direction le Bois Joli, où le Loup, son ami, l'attendait impatiemment.

Prince Charmant fit douze enfants à Cendrillon, laquelle finit en véritable souillon trop occupée à pondre des marmots malgré les recommandations de son mari polisson. Rien n'y fit et le bellâtre, mouché par Cendrillon, devenu depuis acariâtre, alla s'ébattre dans de biens vertes prairies là où il fait bon vivre ses rêves jolis en charmante compagnie. Depuis, toutes les nuits, Prince Charmant clame haut et fort à tous les mâles retors, une moralité bien campée :

Prince : **inutile d'être bien né pour souffrir le martyr et se laisser détruire par les rêves maudits dont nous abreuvent les mieux lotis ! Faisons-en fi, et oublions ces ramassis d'idioties. Vive le célibat et avec lui, toutes ses joies !**

* Toutes les phrases avec un astérisque à leurs fins, sont empruntées au véritable conte de Charles Perrault.

* Culcendron : véritable nom de Cendrillon donné par l'une de ses demi-sœurs.


End file.
